


Jealousy and Banana Crisps

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Series: BDSM JongLo [7]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Biting, Dry Humping, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Marking, Top Jongup, angry yongguk, bottom junhong, bottom zelo, clothed orgasm, counter dry humping, dominant jongup, ish, leaving marks, submissive junhong, submissive zelo, yelling and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Junhong is terrified that he'd upset Jongup, but staring at some women didn't have the effect on his hyung that he thought it was going to. (Note that Yongguk is only mad at the end.)





	Jealousy and Banana Crisps

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

A handful of dried banana crackers in a bowl and one shoved between lips, Junhong wiggled himself as he walked over to sit down. They’d stopped in the mall food court, maknae complaining about the “rumblies in his tummy” that couldn’t be contained. Plopping into his seat, he chewed the crisp in his mouth while the other members, having stooped to his level and gotten food as well, munched.

Smiling at Daehyun around a mouthful, Junhong nudged the male to motion to a group of women walking by. They both chuckled, nodding to each other and checking them out. Turning around, Junhong sobered a few notches as he saw Jongup watching, face carefully plain. Swallowing the rest of what was in his mouth, he reached under the table with his foot and nudged his hyung in the shin. Those sharp eyes narrowed on him and he offered a smile.  
Jongup didn’t address Junhong any more than casually necessary during the remaining time at the court, which wasn’t unusual. The maknae was simply more aware of it, given that he’d been eyeballing someone else. In the van, he piled into the way back and wiggled up to Jongup’s side even though the elder made no sign he’d lost his arm to a tight cuddle.  
“I’m sorry,” Junhong tried, voice a light whisper so no one else would hear. He rested his chin on a shoulder, batting his eyes at his hyung even though it was dark. At some point, the sun had slipped down to sleep for the night.  
“For what?” The murmur of words was almost unheard but Junhong caught them and let off a light sigh. He shuffled a bit closer and ran his nose along Jongup’s neck and jaw, offering a small nibble.  
“For looking at those girls.” Jongup grunted at the maknae and Junhong smiled, moving so he could bite the lobe of an ear. “I don’t want any of them.”  
“I’m not jealous.” Jongup said suddenly, startling Junhong. The maknae leaned away to look over those violent features, trying to gauge where he had clearly missed something. The arm he was holding moved, the hand sliding up a plump thigh and gripping up high.  
“Then… What…?” His eyes rapidly blinked as his brain tried to process. Jongup took the silence and leaned over, lips against an ear. Junhong had to fight back a heavy moan, his body shivering. Everything about this man could ruin him in seconds flat at any given time.  
“I want to eat you…” Jongup murmured, lips moving against that lobe. Eyes widening, Junhong realized that he’d somehow managed to turn on his hyung. “When we get back to the dorm, I want you.”  
Squeezing his thighs together, Junhong nodded. His voice escaped him, throat desperately wanting to let out a heavy, needy noise. The hand squeezed back, stuffing closer to grope the maknae through his pants. That alone forced a sharp inhale of breath that Junhong covered up by pushing away and acting like nothing had happened. Giving a plain stare to Youngjae who had turned to look.   
Junhong made sure that he kept himself quiet even though Jongup made no move to torment him further. They arrived a short while later to the dorms and Yongguk asked Junhong if he would make sure the dishes were done, kitchen clean. Knowing he had no choice, Junhong bowed and said he would.  
Gaining a kiss to the crown of his head, the maknae beamed a smile to himself and headed inside. Jongup, knowing the younger had been corralled to chores, didn’t push the issue of wanting to devour the male and headed into the dorm with the others.   
Mindlessly, Junhong went directly to the kitchen and started cleaning. He would be done sooner if he simply focused on it. Once the cupboards had been dusted, checked, and most of the counters cleaned, he tidied up the fridge. Cleaning up a small spill on the inside, he tidied the freezer and then prepared the dishes. In a house full of six males, there were plenty of dirty dishes that would need to be done. Honestly, this would take the longest.  
Burrowing his arms into the sud-filled water, Junhong swayed himself to the tones of music inside of his head. It was some old song that he couldn’t remember the choreography if he tried. He was so enthralled inside of the chore and the song that he didn’t hear the person coming up behind him. They gave themselves away by fingertips to the back of a shoulder.  
Eyes opening, Junhong glanced back to see Jongup coming even closer. Without a word, the elder touched over and felt the back of the male, feeling up his spine to his neck. The fingers gripped, forcing Junhong’s head to the side and allowing Jongup’s mouth to descend. Teeth flashed, sinking into the soft tissue at the juncture of neck and shoulder. With a gasp, Junhong’s knees gave way and cracked into the cupboard. His hands, still in the water, splashed as they went for a hold on the slippery sink edge.  
“Put your hands back in, you’re making a mess.” Jongup commanded on a growl, pulling his mouth back. He sank teeth back in, a little higher, and Junhong is pretty positive his vision went for a second. His hands sank back into the water though he could barely feel it.  
Every fiber of the maknae’s being was aware the moment Jongup’s hips pushed against his backside. He groaned, trying to be quiet. This was not a place to be noisy. Those hips rocked against his backside and, forgetting his hands were wet, went for the front of his own pants. Jongup had the ability to make him forget the world around him, needing only to feel. His hyung swatted his hand back into the water, chuckling.  
“No, you’re keeping them on.”  
“Yes, hyung.” Such an obedient maknae. Jongup went back to biting, wrapping an arm around the front and teasing a fingertip around the girth pushing against the seam of jeans.  
“Can you still do the dishes?”  
“Not really?” Junhong sounded so unsure that it forced Jongup to snort. Accepting that the dishes would take ages to be done, the elder ground himself against that backside. His hand palmed the male now, stroking the long cock.  
Junhong panted, rolling his hips back and forth for both sources of stimulation.  
Teeth spread, latching a bite further down towards the shoulder and those knees buckled again, hitting the cupboard. Jongup murmured how the maknae was going to put holes in them at this rate, receiving a strangled groan in response. Chuckling, Jongup roughly gripped the male and stroked fast, pushing a decent amount, until it was clear the maknae had forgotten what had just occurred.  
Jongup worked the male like a fiddle, pushing the length of his own clothed, hard cock to the spread of Junhong’s ass. It felt good, really good, and the noises coming from the other said he felt the same.  
“Here, dry your hands.” Jongup handed over a kitchen towel to which the maknae enthusiastically used. He put the towel on the counter, starting to turn and face the other but Jongup had other plans. He grabbed Junhong and hauled him over to a corner counter, spinning him and picking him up with both hands on that backside. Planting on the counter, Junhong didn’t need any direction to spread his legs, allowing his hyung to slip effortlessly between them.  
Hips locked together, long legs widening around Jongup’s as he started to thrust like it had been weeks since they’d last seen each other. Thankfully, the cupboards didn’t make as much noise as the bed sometimes did. Junhong wrapped his arms around Jongup’s shoulders, burrowing a hand in hair as he felt those teeth latch go him again. It felt so odd, the ripple of pleasure and pain mixing so beautifully inside of his veins. It made his vision blur, slip away, and it was all he could do not to verbally let everyone in a fine mile radius know he was getting some tail.  
Head tilted to allow that mouth to do as it pleased, he dug nails into one of Jongup’s shoulders, heels in hips. He was encouraging the thrusting, mind wild at the pleasure the clothed friction gave. He had no idea he could feel this way fully clothed.  
“Can… Can we cum like this?” Junhong asked, breathless and wavering, trying to stay quiet.  
“Yes, we can. Do you want to?” Jongup kept his hips moving, feeling the maknae rock back against him. Chewing his lower lip, brows furrowed in an almost painful expression, the maknae nodded. He reached back, gripping the counter and used it to thrust back harder. Jongup thrust a hand up that chest, feeling how rapidly the males heart beat. Such a gorgeous organ. Powerful, beautiful.  
His hand went all the way up and slid around the maknae’s throat. Bodies still thrusting, they made eye contact with each other. Junhong had no reason to believe that his hyung wouldn’t cut off his air supply, which made the elder groan and thrust harder a a few times. That trust was the most intoxicating wine, he could ask for no better.  
Instead of choking him, however, the hand rounded to the back of Junhong’s neck and brought that face close. He tucked it into the crook of his own neck and the maknae, without having any orders, started kissing and tasting the flesh.  
“Bite.” Jongup commanded, fingers burrowing into a hip and that neck, keeping the tall body still as he ground into that crotch.  
Junhong bit, tentatively at first but then harder. He gained confidence the more Jongup reacted. It started with a small grunt, rising to a hiss. Then, hand dropping down, both hands gripped hard as he lifted the maknae up and power thrust against him over and over. Staggering, he fell forward and groaned hard, hips stopping once he found himself suddenly tipped over the edge.   
Junhong, not needing to get a hint on what happened, rolled his hips gently as he could feel the pulsing cock of Jongup tight against himself. The older rode out his orgasm, panting heavily as he leaned away from the maknae. Without a word, he lowered a hand and cupped the other. A gasp followed, then a groan. Junhong, nodding to a question that didn’t exist, rocked his cock against that hand.  
Jongup watched, in a post orgasmic haze, as he helped the maknae to a fully clothed orgasm. He would caress, press hard, and offer the sounds of groaning pants that drove the younger right to the edge. What shoved him over, honestly, was when Jongup shot forward and bit that neck again, teeth sinking in harsh enough to leave an almost immediate bruise.   
Raising a hand, Jongup covered Junhong’s mouth as it opened wide and he started to moan far too loud. His hole body trembled with the release, hips unable to keep thrusting. Jongup leaned back to watch, and caressed the underside of that long girth, coaxing the cum out, making a wet spot on those jeans.  
Going limp, eyes having rolled up into his skull, Junhong started to slide off the counter. Jongup loved the way his maknae sometimes shattered so hard he couldn’t stand, or think. With a stagger and huge grin, he caught the tall male and helped him stand until he could do it fairly well on his own.  
“You’re perfect.” Junhong mumbled, kissing his hyung before nuzzling his jaw. Chuckling, the elder decided not to respond and just simply let the male gather the rest of his bearings.   
“I left a mark.” Jongup realized suddenly, horror on his face. “It’s visible, crap… Shit… Junhong, I’m sorry, i—”  
“Hey, it’s okay that’s what makeup is for.” Junhong reached up, touching the tender flesh and grinning. “I’m not mad…” Relief flooded the elder and he allowed himself to smile, reaching to touch the bite as well. It was a good thing to see, that the maknae was so obviously taken.   
“I want. The dishes cleaned! Not the kitchen dirty!” Yongguk called from the other room, startling both males who burst into mildly embarrassed giggling. Jongup motioned the male to get back to the dishes while he himself gathered a drying cloth, set on helping the maknae finish up.


End file.
